Falling from Above
by I Love FACastiel
Summary: Cassidy and Jacob walk along the clouds in the sky. Pushing and playing was fun at first. Until Jacob pushes her a bit to hard. And she's falling, falling, falling, waiting for the splat. And it never comes. Her wing is broken, her stomach aches and not even the Archangel can help her. Or can he? Fallow Cassidy and her life on Earth.
1. Falling from Cloud nine

Falling from above

Chapter 1: I'm falling from cloud nine

Cassidy and Jacob are walking on the clouds. Quite literally. White wings stretched behind Jacob's back and lovely light grey colored graced Cassidy's back. Cassidy and Jacob were half siblings and their parents thought they needed some time to know each other after being separated when they were young.

They were saying nothing. Cloud Angels were rarer now than ever. They were the only things that created themselves. God was not their father. He was their friend. They lived up on the clouds. They showed the cloud when they wanted and made them disappear when they thought it would be good.

"So. You read?" Jacob suddenly asked. Cassidy stopped walking for a moment before catching up to walk next to him again.

"Yes. I do." She said. Her accent was soft. It was a Scottish accent but it was light and sometimes wasn't even there. "I just finished a book from the humans on earth. His name is John green. 'The fault in our stars' was the name. Two cancer patience fall in love." She said.

"How'd you manage to get human books?" He asked.

"Mother." She said. Then they fell silent once again. Cassidy walked with her handed behind her back, slightly brushing against her wings. She felt Jacob nudge her a bit and let a small smile creep onto her face. She nudged him back and then they began to push each other around, laughing and joking.

Then it happened. Jacob pushed her just a little too roughly. She lost her balance, falling backwards, expecting to hit the soft could. But instead she continued to fall, screaming as she did. Jacob went to grab her hand but she was too far off the cloud.

"Cassidy!" He yelled.

"Jacob!" She screamed. It was hopeless. She was falling, the clouds high above her and her half-brother, hand outstretched to her as she fell. She tried to flap her wings but the plummet towards the Earth was way too fast. She suddenly flipped so she was facing down and tried once more.

Nothing was working. She was coming closer and closer to the ground. She braced herself for her crash. But it never came.

Meanwhile…

"Well that was exciting." Dean said rather sarcastically. He whipped the caked on mud off his pants and turned to Sam and Castiel.

"Exciting?" Castiel asked.

"He's being sarcastic Cas." Sam said as he shoved his blade into his pocket. Castiel nodded. Then it started. A scream emitted from far above. The three men looked to the sky. A figure was falling from the clouds. It let out a scream as two grey items moved back and forth trying to stop its fall.

"Is that…" Sam trailed off as more screaming come from the falling figure.

"It's not an Angel like me." Castiel said.

"It has wings!" Dean snapped.

"It's an Angel but it's a cloud Angel!" Castiel said.

"A what Angel?" Sam asked.

"No time to explain." Castiel said. Suddenly he disappeared.

Cassidy…

She braced herself for her crash. But it never came. Instead two rather warm and strong arms grabbed her and she curled up. She began to breathe heavily and started to sob. Her wings were tucked into the arms and the person held her gently.

She fell. She fell from the clouds. She can't go back. Her wings were weak and one had bent in a funky way while she was trying to stop. When the person touched her wing she winced and grabbed onto his tan coat and blue tie.

"I-i-it hurts!" She said shaken. The hand was pulled back and rested on her side as the person sat them down on a nearby bench. She could tell it was a man. The way he breathed and the way he held her. The way he grunted as he sat down and had her weight was on her legs.

The warmth he gave off. Then there was the place that her head rested on a chest and not some poor girls boobs.

"Where am I?" She asked softly, not looking up at all.

"You're on Earth." It was definitely a man. A deep and serious voice. The way his voice vibrated in his chest made her almost calm. "You are a cloud Angel." He said. "The only people who my father did not create." Father? This man was an Archangel. She finally looked up. While most cannot see the wings of the Angels, cloud Angels could see everything.

His wings were big and a night black, beautiful. But as they were not truly showing the ghost of them passed through the arms of the bench. He had dark hair that was untamed and would probably never would be tames unless water and glue were to be poured on his head along with a ton of hairspray and hair gel.

His eyes were a crystal blue that reminded Cassidy of her mothers and the color of her full brother, Mark. They stared into her green eyes intensely and yet softly, and very seriously. She could see the emotions and questions in his eyes. Worry, seriousness, pain. Then the questions. Who are you? Why are you here? How are you even alive? How were cloud Angels created?

"Are you okay?" He asked. She swallowed. He was handsome, yes. But she needed to get home quickly. But only cloud Angels could get up there. If God's children got near the cloud, they would be teleported to heaven before they could touch them.

She would either have to (1) wait till her wing became better and fly back up there herself (2) see if her family came for her (3) possibly never have her wing heal fully, and not have her family come from her and try to have someone catapult her into the sky so she could try to flap her crappy wings and then fall back to earth and possibly crash and die.

"No. No I'm rather not okay." She said sadly. "I can't go home." She said sadly. The Archangel's eyes were now full of curiousness.

"Why not?" He asked. He did not know. He must not have learned about cloud Angels much.

"You must not know much about cloud Angels." She said softly. She would almost be convinced she didn't say anything at all if he didn't nod slowly. "And if you think you can take me home, you're wrong." She said "Gods children cannot come to our home. If they get so close that they try to arrive on our clouds, they are teleported to Heaven." She said. She sighed.

"Hey Cas!" Someone called. Cassidy looked up at the oncoming men. One was rather tall with long brown hair and deep brown eyes.

The other was short with short brown hair and light brown eyes. They wore clothing that was torn and tattered. And their arms and legs were covered in bruises and cuts and when you looked at Cas (Was that his name?) he seemed to have nothing wrong with him. And obviously, he had been with them as she had seen the way they acted when they found him as if he had ran off in a hurry.

"She was going to crash." He said as if answering a question that wasn't even asked, which he actually was. The tall man looked at the shorter one, then to Cassidy.

"Who is she?" The shorter one. Or right. She never gave her name. But should she? If she told her name, would they get attached? And if they said their own name, would she get attached? But she couldn't stop herself.

"Cassidy. My name is Cassidy Williams." She said. The only thing she knew: They could see her wings her hurt and broken wing was untucked from the Archangels arm. Her hands still clung to his tan coat and tie and her head rested on the left side of his chest.

Cas set her down slowly and carefully so she could gain balance, but ended up stumbling and Cas was lucky enough to catch her. He was gentle to the slightest touch of her pained abdomen and her injured wing. She closed her eyes and let out a gasp of pain as they slowly disappeared into her back and fell forward into Cas' arms and nearly let her knees hit the ground.

"It hurts!" She cried. Cas looked up at the other men who looked back at him.

"Get her to the motel." The shorter one said. Cas nodded and the two men ran to get to the black Impala that was parked nearby, driving off. Cas closed his eyes and placed his finger to the middle of her forehead and they were teleported to a small motel that was thankfully, close by to where they were before and Cas laid her onto the bed nearest to the left side of the room.

Who is Cassidy Williams? And why in God's name dose she exist?

* * *

**Okay so as I have ranted in my profile a ready:**

**I am making a Supernatural story! Forget everything you know about the TV show! I am making it my own. I am only on season one and I am reading stories about the TV show and I'm going to make it my own. Anything I say is correct, whatever I want to happens will happen and if you say anything about me being wrong, I will say you are wrong sir! Or ma'am.**

**I came up with this idea when listening to Katy Perry's 'Wide Awake' and listening to the line 'Yeah I'm falling from cloud nine' and I just imaged in my mind an Angel falling off a cloud. So here is my first ever story with my new OC: Cassidy! I am making another Supernatural story where it is SuperWho! Cassidy is the daughter of Dean Winchester. Dean dies and Cassidy goes back to change history! She is dating Jack Harkness, but I may change it to dating Cas so enjoy!**


	2. Hunt with us (Part 1)

Falling from above

Chapter 2: Hunt with us Part 1

Cassidy stirred and grumbled and groaned at first when someone shook her shoulder. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. Her green eyes opened to meet the crystal ones of the Archangel. She gave the weakest smile she could and then was able to prop herself up on her elbows, sending pure pain down her back.

She let out a strangled screamed and fall back onto her front. She pressed her forehead into the pillows and arched her back, only to let out another strangled scream and fall right back down.

"Hey, hey kid be careful." Said an unfamiliar voice.

"I-I can't!" She cried "It h-hurts! She buried her face into the sheets. It oddly smelled of cherry pie. A hand placed itself where her wings would be and she let out a muffled scream and almost began to cry.

"Cas what are you doing?" The voice of the short man filled Cassidy's ears.

"Listen Miss Williams." Cas said, ignoring what the shorter man had said. "I need you to bring out your wings, can you do that?" Cassidy nodded slowly. She concentrated and let out a scream as the grey wings emerged from her back. She clutched onto the first thing she could. His trench coat and the pillow.

Cas lightly grabbed her wing and she cried in pain. But he continued to examine it and she softly whimpered into the mattress of the large bed.

Castiel…

As he slowly worked on trying to fix her wing, Sam and Dean either sat or stood to watch.

"So. What is a Cloud Angel?" Sam asked over the screams of the girl who laid on Dean's bed. Castiel glanced up from his work.

"A Cloud Angel –Sorry about that- is an Angel who was not created by God. The only people who created themselves. They live in the clouds and well –Holy crap what did you do to your wing- there aren't many left." The girl, Cassidy let out one last scream before Castiel backed up to look at his work. Her wing might hurt for a while, but he managed to relocate the dislocated bone and luckily, none of the bones were broken.

"Shit that hurt." Cassidy groaned as she was finally able to prop herself up on her elbows. Now that Cas could see her better, she was actually kind of pretty. Her long golden brown hair stopped near the middle of her back in an uneven and messy cut, and her green eyes sparkled like emeralds.

Her wings were a light grey that matched the color that outlined the green orbs, in an unusual, yet pretty color. She wore modern clothing of a black t-shirt, dark jeans, dark blue Converse High-tops and a red headband in her hair. But that was only what she wore on Earth.

Tales told every one of the dresses made of silk and gold, spun by the elders of the Unnatural (Where she came from) and armor made of steel and silver and robes made of the softest cloth and wool. That the Cloud Angels would only wear the clothing of the elders and everyone was nice and sweet. But was it all true? The answer was in front of him.

He could let his curiosity take over… or the questions could hang in the air like a bat that died in its sleep while it was upside down but it's claws dug into the wood to the wood too deep and it was stuck there till someone found it tried to wake it, saw it was dead ran away told animal control and they took it down to throw it in the trash and it would never be heard from again.

But he thought about things too much. Cassidy's eyes wandered around the dark room till they met the blue eyes of Castiel. She tried to get up but ended up falling back down, Castiel catching her. She cried in pain as he helped her back up and onto the bed.

"Whoa there. Might wanna take it slowly." The Shorter man said. Cassidy laid on her stomach, arms propping her up a bit so she could look at them.

"Who are you people?" She asked. The shorter man looked to the taller one.

"My name's Dean." He said. "This is my brother Sam." He pointed at the taller one. "And this is our friend Castiel." He pointed to Castiel.

Cassidy...

"And this is our friend Castiel." He said pointing at Cas.

"Castiel." She suddenly repeated. She shook her head quickly "Sorry about that." She said. She put her face in the sheets and the three boys just watched her. Her back lifted up a bit as her wings shrunk and disappeared and she groaned in relief. She looked up at the two hunters.

"Where are we?" She asked. "I know I'm on Earth, but where on Earth?" She asked.

"Ohio." Dean said "Toledo, Ohio."

"Ohio?" She said as she looked at him. "What's an Toledo?" She asked innocently. Sam had to hold back a laugh with the strange mispronunciation of Toledo mixed with her accent.

"It's Toledo. And it's now a what, it's a where." Dean said. "Toledo is a city in the state of Ohio." She nodded slowly, then looking to Castiel.

"You're an Angel." She said as if it was always obvious to everyone. Sam's laugh disappeared.

"How did you know that?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and looked at them.

"First of all, he teleported me here. Second, cloud Angeles have heightened senses, and when Angels wings are put away, we still see them as if they never disappeared." She said as if it was obvious. "Do you know nothing about us?"

"Well... No." Sam said as he sat down on the second bed. Cassidy frowned.

"Well, didn't Cas say you weren't made by God?" Dean asked as he leaned onto the end of the bed she laid on. Cassidy nodded.

"Yes. We weren't created by him. Cloud Angels made themselves." She said. She began to sit up as Castiel moved a bit so he would be able to help her if needed. She managed to sit down, her back pressed against the pillows. "We created clouds. We were originally called the unnatural. But then we made out home and we stayed up there. People who knew about us called out home unnatural through." She said as she shifted her gaze from the two hunters to the Archangel, back to the hunters.

"My mother used to tell us storied about humans. How they would mistreat us because of how we looked. Because of how we acted. So we just stayed on our clouds all the time. Only ever came down to get a few things, but that's it really." She said.

"Is this your first time on Earth?" Sam asked. She looked at him and nodded slowly.

"I always thought the first time I came down here, I would be getting judged by people." She said as she looked at each boy once, then to her hands.

"Well there's no judging here." Dean said. Cassidy nodded slightly. She looked up again and all eyes were on her.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked suddenly. She seemed to just do that a lot. Hit people with questions unexpectedly.

"What do you mean?" Castiel spoke for the first time in a while as Dean sat on the end of the bed.

"I fell from the clouds. My wings hurt like shit. My family hasn't come for me yet. I suspect that I'll be stuck here for a while." She said. They all sat there for a while in silence. The silence was making everyone feel very uncomfortable, and they all shifted in their seats.

Suddenly, Castiel spoke.

"Hunt with us."

said


	3. Hunt with us (Part 2) Doughnuts

Falling from above

Chapter 3: Hunt with us Part 2

"Hunt with us." Castiel said. Dean, Sam and Cassidy looked him in surprise.

"Do what?" She asked as she leaned onto her elbow to see him better. Castiel was quiet for a moment. What the hell is he saying?! She doesn't even know their hunters yet!

"Ummm… Hunt with us?" He said uneasily. Why the hell was he so nervous? She laid there, her green eyes staring at him in confusion.

"Hunt?" She asked. She tried to sit up again, but went right back down to her elbow.

"Yes. Hunt. But not animals." Sam said. She managed to glance at him over her shoulder.

"Then hunting what?" She asked. She looked straight at Castiel after asking.

"The supernatural." Dean said "Ghosts, creatures, that sortta thing." He said. Cassidy began to think. She stared at the sheets beneath her for what seemed to be forever. Then she nodded.

"I'll do it." She said. "My mother never liked me to anything dangerous… I wouldn't really know how to do anything." She said. She looked at the boys on her right (Sam and Dean). Sam nodded.

"We'll teach ya kid don't worry." Dean said. Cassidy nodded. "It's getting late. We should be getting some rest." He said. "I'll take the couch." He said. Castiel sat in his usual seat on a chair near the beds. Cassidy looked at the pillows first in question to what they were and awkwardly set her head down on it. Dean took the extra one and went to the couch.

Cassidy didn't fall asleep till half way through the night, Castiel watching her. Sam had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Dean was snoring, but not loud enough to wake anyone.

Castiel...

The next morning, Sam was first to wake up and Castiel was still awake, watching them. Cassidy was sprawled out on her stomach, sleeping peacefully. Her back rose and fall with her breathing, slowly and then quickly.

"Did you watch her all night?" Sam asked. Castiel looked up.

"Yes. I did." Was all he said, then looking back to Cassidy. She suddenly let out a groan as she began to sit up, this time not falling back onto her face. She looked around and seemed to be more alert with three men in the room.

"Morning." She said to no one in general.

"Morning." The two awake men said in unison. Cassidy stretched, then groaning again from a pain in her back.

"Might want to take it slowly Cassidy." Sam said. She looked at him.

"Just call me Cassy." She said. She swung her legs over the bed and stretched again, a cracking noise coming from her back. She seemed to mutter something in an unknown language before glancing up at Castiel. She smiled softly as they stared at each other.

There were a few curse words muttered as Dean woke up on the couch, obviously forgetting about what had happened the other night. He sat up and looked at the three. He muttered something else before standing up and stretching.

Cassidy…

Now that she was more alert then awake, she could see. The shorter man had short brown hair and apparently green eyes. The taller man had longer hair with brown eyes and the Angel had short dark brown hair with his bright blue eyes. Nearly perfect in description. She didn't really care about her wrongness in the short man's eye color

She kept her eyes on the Angel. Mostly his wings. They were scrunched up at his sides. That met they were out. But they had that misty look to them. They were invisible. Cassidy finally pulled her gaze away to look at the other boys. Suddenly Dean tossed her a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. A pair of _boys _pants and a _boys _t-shirt. She looked up at him in question.

"Only other pair of clothing we have." He said. She sighed and looked at it. She waved her hand over it and in a white light it slowly shrunk and formed to fit a girl's body shape. They hunters stared at her in amazement –The Angel just stared at her in general. She looked up.

"Don't worry. I can change it back." She said. She snapped and it appeared on her in a flash of light along with a red flannel. Her shoes were now cleaned and her hair was left messy. "Why am I so tired?" She asked as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Well, your body is trying to replicate that of a human's. You'll be tired because time passes faster down here than it does up there. If they come for you, I'm so sorry but it'll be a long while from now." Castiel said. Cassidy stared at the wooden floor for a few moment before looking up.

"Fine by me." She said, standing up. Her legs shook a bit and Castiel got ready to catch her, but she kept her balance. "I'm good."

CasidyWilliamsCassidyWilliamsCassidyWilliamsCassidyWilliamsCassidyWilliams

"Is it done?" The deep voice boomed through the dark room. Jacob stood in the thread of light that shone through the nearby window.

"Yes it has. But sir I must ask you. Why are we doing this?" Jacob raised a brow.

"Because it's all part of the plan Jacob. Now go tell your mum." The man's hand reached into the light to shoo him away. Jacob nodded and walked outside. "It's all a part of the plan." The voice chuckled as the owner leaned back in his chair. "Cassidy Williams. She's all a part of the plan."

CasidyWilliamsCassidyWilliamsCassidyWilliamsCassidyWilliamsCassidyWilliams

"So." Cassidy leaned onto the table where Sam sat while Dean and Castiel had gone out to get something to eat. "What's it like? Hunting?" She asked as she sat down on a seat across from him and looking at him expectantly. Sam pondered her question for a moment.

"It's okay. Doesn't pay anything which really sucks." He said.

"Pay?" She asked "What does that mean?" She asked. Sam looked up from the papers he was looking at.

"Paying. You know, money. Giving people money for what you need." He said.

"What's money? We don't have anything like it where I come from. We don't pay for anything. We just ask." She said as she rubbed her eyes. Sam just looked at her for a few minutes. And it was just his luck that Castiel and Dean came back at this moment. Cassidy looked up and frowned.

"What is that?" She asked as she eyed the pink box in Dean's hands.

"Doughnuts." Was all Dean had to say before he dropped the box loudly onto the table.

"Doughnuts?" Cassidy raised an eyebrow. "What are they?" She asked as she stared at the box, poking it in the side "It's just a bunch of cardboard." She crossed her arms and leaned back, oblivious to the stares the boys gave her. She looked up. "What? It's just a bunch of pink cardboard." She pouted a bit.

Dean leaned over and tore the tape off, opening it and she squealed at what she saw and jumped from her seat, landing on the floor with a thump and rubbing her side.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"You just ripped open a pink creature and you're going to eat its innards." She jumped to her conclusion which made Sam laugh. She looked at him, eyes wide.

"No Cassidy, we went to a shop and they put them in-" Dean began but she cut him off.

"Oh so you did taxidermy on it and now you're going to eat what they put inside?" This made Sam fall from his chair in a fit of laughter and hold his side. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Damn it Cassidy." Dean said

"Damn what? What do I need to damn?" She asked. "The doughnuts?" She pointed at the box "Damn you." She said. Sam just began to laugh harder. Castiel helped Cassidy to her feet and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh!" She gasped "Okay!" She smiled. She sat back down and Dean looked at Castiel who shrugged. They both helped Sam up off the floor and Castiel looked as Cassidy picked up a doughnut and eyed it all over.

She slowly pulled it to her mouth and licked the icing. She pulled back and shook. She stared at it. The boys watched her closely in interest. Then Castiel remembered. Cloud angels don't eat sugar. She's probably never tasted it before.

"What is this?" She asked with big curious eyes and she turned the round cake doughnut in her hand "This is… Strange." She said as she licked it again. Castiel looked at Dean and gave him a look that told him. He nodded.

"Okay then Cassidy. Why don't I let Castiel explain it to you?" He clapped Castiel on the back and earned a glare from the angel. Cassidy stared at Castiel expectantly. This would be a long few years.


	4. Bloody Marry

**If you are wondering; yes. This is a rewrite of the episode 'Bloody Marry' featuring Castiel. Damn this story will NEVER be able to fallow the true story like, but yes the Apocalypse will happen. You'll just have to wait and see :)**

* * *

Falling from above

Chapter 4: Bloody Marry

Once they had gotten Cassidy to eat, take a bath and calm down from all the sugar in her system, they sat her down so they could all talk. She sat down on the bed in between Dean and Castiel, Sam sitting across from them. She stared down at her shoes.

"So… what are you guys hunting right now?" She asked, lifting her head and eyeing the boys.

"Well we've just found another case in this area." Sam said "We should start to check it out." He looked at the other three people in the room. Dean nodded and stood up, making Cassidy put her hand onto the mattress from the now unbalanced bed, her other hand clutching to Castiel's coat. She glared at Dean as she sat up straight and slowly let go of Castiel's coat, their legs pressing together.

Their cheeks heated up from the touch but neither one moving although there was plenty of room on the bed. Dean grabbed a duffel from the corner of the room as Sam began to explain.

"Last night, Cassidy while you were asleep, Dean and I broke into a morgue where we looked at the body of a dead male." Sam began

"What's a morgue?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"A freezer where they store dead people sweetheart." Dean said getting a tiny bit annoyed. She stared into nothingness, her eyes wide.

"Anyways, the guy's eyes were melted out of his skull. When we got the police reports, they said then only others with him were his daughters." Sam said as he ran a hand through his hair. "We stole the medical reports and the doctors think it could have been an aneurism."

"The doc must be one helluva idiot if he thinks that is what caused the poor blokes eyes to melt." Cassidy said. She then gave a face "What's an aneurism?"

"Nothing important." Dean interrupted quickly. "But we're going to go talk to the daughters." He said as he threw the duffel onto the bed, making Cassidy be unbalanced again and leaning onto Castiel. He unzipped it and pulled out the first thing he grabbed

A '45. Cassidy stared at the gun for a moment, confused. Then her eyes widened. She spoke something in a strange language in sounds that the boys didn't think were possible to make and literally climbed onto Castiel, scared as if remembering it. She held her head in confusion as the boys all stared at her.

When she lifted her head back up, the gun was still in Dean's hands. Her mind flashed back to something she couldn't remember happening. An older man with dark hair and an after shave was holding out the exact same gun. She shook her head and the image disappeared.

"You okay kid?" Dean asked. She nodded slowly and quickly climbed off Castiel's lap. But then she fell down head in her hands, the only thing propping herself up on the floor.

"Cassidy are you okay?" Sam asked and the boys all kneeled next to her.

"Yes. I'm fine, I'm fine." She said as they helped her up. She shook her head once more and looked at the gun. Nothing. She sighed in relief. "I think I'm still a bit tired from last night." She said. She knew that was a total lie.

She wasn't sure what the hell was happening to her. She quickly grabbed onto the sleeve of Castiel's coat. She took a few deep breaths before nodding. She pushed past the boys to sit at the table.

Castiel looked at Dean who stared at Cassidy in worry for a moment before turning back to the duffle. He pulled out a blade.

"Since you might not be a good shot…" Dean paused when Cassidy took the gun from him and immediately shot the very middle of the nearby head mirror. Minutes later there was a loud knock at the door. Cassidy headed over and opened up the door.

There stood the manager, a tall man with short blond hair and bright green eyes. He was tall with a strong build and Cassidy had to crane her neck to look at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked. She smiled and spoke in a soft slow voice that had the boys convinced of her words.

"We have no idea what you're talking about. I've just been making out with trench coat over here and he slammed me into a wall by mistake. Worry if we interrupted anything." She said. The man seamed misty eyes as he nodded and slowly walked away. She slammed the door closed and spun around.

"I'm not doing that again." She said. "I hate voice control." She said. They suddenly noticed that her hair had been messed with and her clothing was wrinkled and her plaid shirt's shoulder fallen over. She shook her head and fixed her hair and clothing.

"I thought Cloud Angels were calm and kind." Castiel said.

"We need an instinct when we come down to Earth." Cassidy sighed "I've never used it before." She ran a hand through her hair. She then looked a bit whoosie and Castiel rushed over before she could stumble and fall. She shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She said.

After everything was sorted, and everyone had a weapon (Dean deciding it would still be best to give Cassidy a knife), they walked outside. Dean walked straight towards his car, gun in the waistband of his pants.

"What is this?" Cassidy said as she ran a finger over the door of the car.

"You people don't have cars?" Dean asked. She looked up and her wings sprouted from her back. "Okay put those away before people see."

"See what?" Sam asked. Cassidy gave a light wink and her wings disappeared before they all got in the car, Dean Driving, Sam riding shotgun and the two Angels in the back. Cassidy was again pressed into Castiel although there was enough room, but neither of them moved.

The ride was surprisingly quiet. Cassidy stared out the window at the clouds. This would be a long few years.


End file.
